So far methods for disposing garbage are to pile it up, to discard it in a sea, to burn it up, etc., but the first two methods can give rise to pollution to the environment, water source and harm to fish in the sea. So burning treatment of garbage may be comparatively better not to cause much secondary harm to the public. Nevertheless, burning equipment, large or small, used so far in many countries in the world are not considered to have ideal structures in acquiring perfect burning of garbage or proper treatment of waste gas produced in burning. There are still much pollution and heat pollution in addition to a great deal of expenditure waste in the equipment cost.